theempirestriumphfandomcom-20200215-history
Aihharev Or
Aihharev Or was a male Twi'lek, who was first a Padawan to Master Khomin, then to Master Sharok'vivi. Biography Before Triumph Conclave Birth & Childhood Born into the slum denizens of Lessu, Aihharev spent most of his childhood poverty-stricken. A sorry sight covered in grime, asking for a spare change to every stranger on the street, the Twi'lek never did once resort to pickpocketing or mugging. Despite the young age, he found such things repulsive; but this cost the child a great deal, as he had to go for days without food. Due to this he grew as a overly-thin and weak, unable to play with other children his age. Also during his time on the streets, Aihharev started finding spice and alcoholic beverages repulsive, seeing what they did to his kinsmen; husks of men and women, forever lost in a haze. His fierce dislike for the addictive substances grew as years passed by, a trait he still possessed during his time in Triumph Conclave later on. His mother, Aezun, was rarely aware of her actions, often in a trance-like state, unable to provide proper care for her son. When asked about Aihharev's father, she remained unresponsive, thus never providing an answer on the subject. However, she had once revealed the mysterious figure as a Force-user, yet not stating his alignment. And despite being a Tukian herself, she was far from spiritual and saw such teachings as illusions, and unknowingly forced her own ideas upon Aihharev. However, Aezun was far from loving during the brief periods of consciousness, and treated Aihharev dreadfully strict and unforgiving, punishing even the slightest mistake severely. This childhood resulted in shaping Aiharrev into a cold and grim person over the years. Lost & Found Found by the Jedi Knight Alema Ani, a Twi'lek seeking to improve the conditions on her homeworld, Aiharrev was taken from her mother's abusive hands, leaving her furious. Unsure of how to respond to the sudden changes around him, Aihharev became even more austere. However, surprised and overjoyed by the kindness Jedi had shown to him, the Twi'lek was impressed beyond imagination. Idolizing Alema Ani, who would perish during a mission on Tatooine not long after, he progressively created a pure Jedi he aspired to be in his mind. Tython A serious and focused student, Aihharev made no friends but managed to complete his basic training. However, he often struggled with keeping his emotions in check; to cure himself of this, he decided to ignore his feelings rather than embracing them, thus becoming a successful yet troubled initiate. During this time, he also studied various cultures, taking great interest in them despite his lack of social skills. Seeing that the other initiates were very far from a proper example for his idolized Jedi, the Twi'lek made no attempts to befriend or even talk to them, spending his years alone. Triumph Conclave After joining, he began his training as a Padawan to the Cathar Jedi Master, Khomin. But he disliked the cheerful Master, to the point of finding him repulsive due to his friendly and carefree nature. Persuading Master Sharok'vivi, he was then assigned a Padawan to the Mirialan Jedi. Although not entirely approving of Sharok'vivi, he believed that he could shape the Jedi Master as he wished due to his shy nature. Personality WIP Category:Characters